


I still try to find my place

by eerien



Series: androids discovering feelings (for each other) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda stinks, CyberLife Tower scene with the adittion of RK900 showing up, Gen, M/M, Markus is only mentioned on the very end lol, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, english is not my first language so proceed with caution, she can choke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien
Summary: Connor still wonders why he thought it would be easy infiltrating the CyberLife Tower.(alternatively: my take on the cyberlife tower scene)





	I still try to find my place

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll can keep blaming my teacher for the titles, this time was "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> i warned on my previous work it was inspired by two already existing works, so here it is lel  
> any similarities are not a coincidence
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it.

Connor still wonders why he thought it would be easy infiltrating the CyberLife Tower. After hacking the security camera and incapacitating the two guards in the elevator he just had to wake up the androids and lead them out of there, of course he wasn’t expecting another version of himself holding Hank hostage; he mentally cursed.

 

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” Connor apologized.

 

Then Connor felt fear when he realized the other Connor had his memories, his thirium pump working faster as the barrel of the gun was pointed at him. He didn’t want to die, not this close to accomplishing his newest mission, not by the hands of his friend — he knew Hank wouldn’t forgive himself, he wouldn't bear it and Connor couldn’t let it happen.

 

So to say he was relieved when the Lieutenant shot the right android was an understatement. After waking the androids and sending them on their way, Hank going along them, he stayed behind to verify if there were more androids on stand by; however it was a huge mistake having stayed behind by his own.

 

\---

 

_ “Wake up, RK900.” _ came Amanda’s command.  _ “It seems your predecessor betrayed CyberLife and became a deviant itself,” _ she seemed agitated, angry almost.  _ “Your mission is now to take him down and then pick up from where he failed and stop the deviants.” _ she ordered and then she disappeared along with her garden.

 

Icy blue eyes snapped open.

 

\---

 

Like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to catch his prey, RK900 lurked in the shadows until the perfect moment presented itself for him and he lurched forward, taking the older model by surprise. Connor fought back, struggling to have an upper hand but to no avail.

 

“Model RK800, serial number 313 248 317-51,” the android started, successfully pinning his predecessor down, Connor running a quick scan discovered he was an upgraded model of himself, a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

_ “Faster, Stronger, more resilient and equipped with the latest technologies.” _ a voice echoed in the back of Connor’s mind, making his eyes widen slightly. 

 

“You’ve been deemed defective and obsolete,” the RK900 continued. “I’ve been sent to take you down and I’ll accomplish my mission.” came his mechanical deep voice, his hands closing around Connor’s neck.

 

“W-Wait!” the grip on his throat tightened, making him choke on his own words.

 

All this time CyberLife has been planning on replacing him, which is no surprise, he’s just a prototype after all, however it never occurred to him that this thought would  _ hurt _ this much. If he was still a machine maybe it wouldn’t and he would just accept his fate, but not right now. Right now he was afraid, he didn’t want Markus to lose, he didn’t want to never see Hank ever again, he didn’t want to… Die. To cease to exist.

 

“Please,” his hands clawed at RK900’s wrists. “I don’t want to be deactivated!” he choked out, his hands coming up to the other android’s face to try and push him, his vision becoming blurry with saline liquid - strange, he didn’t know he possessed this feature.

 

“My apologies, but it seems I can do nothing about it.” RK900 replied, his vice grip becoming unbearable and tears streaming out of Connor’s eyes, warnings blaring behind his eyes. “I’ll make it quick.” he said darkly, moving one of his hands from Connor’s neck to his chest, aiming for the pump regulator.

 

Connor seized the opportunity to push at the inside of RK900’s elbow, knocking him of his balance and pulling him down, doing the first thing that came up on his mind to distract the other android: push their lips together. It worked since the upgraded android froze for a few seconds and Connor took this one more opportunity to take his hand and force a connection.

 

The other android’s coding was complicated, a little bit more advanced than his own, yet still nothing Connor couldn’t handle. After moments that seemed hours the RK900’s grip on his neck loosened, his led flickering red and his blue eyes widening, then he suddenly moved away. Frantically looking around and seeming lost. The shorter one got up and brushed off the dirty from his clothes, extending one of his hands to RK900 shortly after.

 

“We must go,” Connor said, receiving and startled look from the other, who still knelt on the ground. “Come with me, you’ll be fine.” he assured, the other android hesitated a little and then took his hand and got up too. Connor gave himself a moment to assess the height difference before leading him to the elevators.

 

When they got out, the thousands of androids still waited for him so then Connor marched their way to where Markus waited for their arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> aaay it was short as always idk why i can't write longer stuff.  
> i just wanted to get this scene out of my head so there it is.
> 
> feel free to hmu on [tumblr](http://eeirien.tumblr.com) with prompts or just to spazz about 800/900. ♡  
> you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/eirien)


End file.
